The Purest of Hearts
by Jahiro19
Summary: Not having left the city when she was advised, Rebecca Chambers finds herself having to brave Raccoon City and escape to search for her true love. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters/settings

**PROLOGUE**

A rather familiar figure lurked through the city with a suspicious emotion built inside of them. This figure had just encountered a horrible roadblock, and decided to skulk through a back alleyway in an attempt to go around it. The two buildings which the alley belonged to towered above her, and she was forced to turn a corner. If the way was clear, she would be able to avoid the roadblock and continue towards her destination. Oh no-

A chain-link fence towered upwards, preventing Rebecca Chambers from continuing. "Why me?" She mentally complained, then turning to start back. Before reaching the corner, a stomach tying noise alerted her adrenaline. Her breathing sped up, even though she tried her best to control it. She could feel her heart beating at a faster pace. It was a dragging noise. As if someone was dragging their foot across the pavement. Rebecca backed away, she knew exactly what it was. In synchronization with her backing into the fence, one of Raccoon City's many zombies turned the corner. The pale, blank eyes seemed as though they were staring into her fearful soul. The grayish skin peeled off in certain areas to reveal a wound of coagulated blood. The zombie's clothing had been torn, probably from when the lost soul was still in the body being attacked. Rebecca quietly whimpered, then reaching for her gun. The moment she touched the leather-coated handle, the zombie extended its arms towards her. He groaned hungrily, approaching her with a distressed tone. "Oh, God," She panicked, then aiming her 9mm at the approaching threat. Just when its hands would grab her delicate shoulders, Rebecca pulled the trigger.

No sooner did the bullet pierce the air then it hit the zombie's decaying flesh and flew through its forehead. Immediately, Rebecca realized she had just done the most stupid thing possible. As the corpse before her dropped to the ground, more groans and approaching noises emitted from around the corner, and Rebecca had no choice but to climb.

Her fingers wrapped around the chainlink fence, pulling her weight up to a higher level. She was able to place her feet into the diamond-shaped gaps and continue to scale the fence. She felt the rough hands of the zombies grabbing and shaking at the fence as she reached the top. "No!" She shouted as she lost her footing and slid down a few feet. The zombies groaned furociously, stretching as much as they could to touch the delicate meal and bring her into their arms. Rebecca was forced to kick and shift around in order to get rid of the many hands touching her. She cried out in panic and gave one yank upwards to bring her back to the top. She had to be quick. If she did not make haste, more of the foul creatures would fill the air with their stench and find their way to the other side of the fence. Then Rebecca would be doomed.

With rattlesnake speed, Rebecca swung her leg over the top and found support in one of the gaps. After repeating the action with her other leg, she quickly began to descend. Not wanting to be grabbed by the many hands at the bottom, Rebecca leaped off of the fence and hit the ground with her feet. The impact was strong and she nearly twisted her foot, but she was glad to be down nonetheless. With a quick 180 degree turn, Rebecca ran out from the alleyway and welcomed the sight of an open road.

A/N: Sorry this prologue was so short. I was just trying to give readers a taste of what was to come. Please review so I know whether to continue or not.


	2. The Others

All Rebecca could think about was him. She was in a city laden with undead zombies and behemoth-like creatures, yet her thoughts remained in one place. "Where did you go, Billy?" Rebecca found herself thinking often. She had distanced herself from the alleyway when the familiar sound of sirens began to augment from the distance. "They're finally realizing what's happening," Rebecca realized as she took a few steps in the direction of the sirens. No sooner did Rebecca begin to reflect than three squad cars raced past her in the direction of Raccoon City's nightlife district. Rebecca gasped in curiosity, wondering what could have been happening that could have caused such a ruckus. Of course, this nightlife district was only a few blocks away, and there wasn't anything Rebecca could think of more than checking out the current situation. She was getting tired of this endless chase. It seemed trouble continued to follow her wherever she went. Her stamina was dying with every sprint, but she was forced to run so much.

Rebecca began to stroll in the direction of the current danger, and arriving jump-sped her heart. Her knees became weak when she realized what was happening. J's Bar, one of the less popular bars, was being raided by a parade of the undead. Raccoon Police was on this case quicker than Rebecca thought, trying their best to secure the area and protect the screaming civilians.

"Rebecca!" A familiar voice cried, followed by the horrifying explosion of a shotgun going off. Rebecca jolted her head in the direction of the voice and found Raymond, one of the higher-ranked police officers in the city.

"Raymond! What's the current situation?" Rebecca interrogated in curiosity. God knew a person could see the situation by taking a quick look, but Rebecca would rather be sure of what was happening than take a cursory scan.

"We're losing men by the minute. We need more back up! Unfortunately, there's no way we can reach the car radios from here. Someone has to get past those monsters and contact the RPD," Raymond quickly explained, firing off another round into the approaching zombies.

"I'm on it," Rebecca volunteered, smirking confidently. She did not really understand what had inspired this confidence in her; probably the fact that she would not let her teammates die at a time like this.

"Get a hold of the RPD and tell them we need a checkpoint established. The Apple Inn Hotel," Was all Raymond had to say before Rebecca took off towards the abandoned squad cars. The sight before her was ghastly. Zombies were pouring in from all different directions. People were being brutally devoured left and right. The bar was filled with the monstrosities that were only considered the _pawns_ of the undead.

In this bar, a small group of people had just made their way to the second floor. They were fighting to survive, powered only by the dim hope that they would. As they reached the roof, Rebecca had managed to skulk to the halfway point between Raymond and the squad cars. The task at hand was semi-easy; only because the zombies were so distracted with their newly acquired meals. A blonde woman just ahead of Rebecca was attempting to make her way to safety. She sprinted towards Rebecca, when a pair of hands grabbed her. Her cries stood out above the rest, as she fell to the ground weakly. "No!" Rebecca screamed in sympathy. Her eyes welled with tears of anger. It was Umbrella's fault that Raccoon City's innocent civilians were being murdered. This incident was the final straw. Rebecca vowed that she would not give up; that she would escape Raccoon City to reveal Umbrella. With this subconscious vow, Rebecca drew her 9mm and fired four bullets in the blonde woman's attacker. The zombie had fallen and given up motion, but so had the civilian. "Why couldn't I save her?" Rebecca thought to herself as she ran forward a few yards.

Yes! The squad cars were right in the clear. Rebecca ran towards them, until the horrifying feeling of hands on her boots brought her to a halt. She gulped and bowed her head to see what she knew was there. There lying on the ground was one of the most grotesque zombies Rebecca had ever seen…and smelt. The fragrance struck her like a dagger, making it hard to even look down at this creature. Its paler skin was absent on its head, leaving it in a skin of crimson blood and muscle. It cried out violently, trying so hard to dig its fingers into Rebecca's boots. She panicked, kicking the crimson head in the face. The zombie let go of her foot, causing her to trip and fall back onto the road. At this weak moment, the crimson head grabbed both feet and began to pull her back under the car. If it succeeded in pulling her to the other side of the squad car roadblock, she would meet a cornucopia of ferocious zombies. "Oh my God!" She screamed as she felt herself losing the tug-of-war. The slippery road had nothing to hold onto and Rebecca was slowly losing herself beneath the car. The moist tarmac would be the last inanimate thing she felt before a variety of teeth sunk into her delicate skin.

No. She would not let it happen. Her chest was now beneath the car, and she had to shake violently in order to stop the zombies from feasting on her legs. Then…she felt it. A jagged row of teeth bit into her leg, causing her to cry out in pain. She could feel her blood slipping innocently down her leg. Suddenly, something grabbed her arms and yanked her back from beneath the car. She looked up and noticed the caring face of a middle-aged man. Her expression must have been a painful grimace, even though she felt warmth for the first time this day from this random man's face.

"Come on!" He shouted in an attempt to break the strange silence. Rebecca snapped back into reality and grabbed his extended hand, struggling yet managing to stand up. This man wrapped his arm around her shoulder, supporting her body-weight and helping her to limp back over to Raymond. Rebecca had forgotten her task, however, and it would be a costly mistake. As they neared Raymond, a familiar scream was heard far behind them. In curiosity, Rebecca turned her head to see if her suspicions were correct. They were.

The crimson head had crawled back onto their side! Rebecca had no worry, for she assumed it was simply another zombie. What bothered her was when this beastly creature began to run…

"RUN!" Rebecca shouted as soon as it began to sprint. The man turned and noticed this unfamiliar behavior; his eyes widening substantially.

"Move it!" Came the call of an extraordinary civilian. She wore a maroon red suit, quite a professional look, and had neck-length dirty blonde hair. A double-barrel shotgun was locked in this woman's arms! Rebecca could not imagine this woman doing anything _other _than police work. As soon as the two passed this amazing woman, the exploding shotgun went off, probably into the crimson head's chest. Rebecca only assumed this because the bullet impact had been so quick after the gun actually went off.

"Oh God, their getting closer. We have to go, now!" Raymond called as he fumbled around with a ring of keys. The man who had saved Rebecca had pulled a first aid spray from his suit jacket pocket and sprayed Rebecca's wound. As the misty solution made contact with her wound, Rebecca felt immediate relief. She had the strength to walk on her own once more. Just like the bottle read, "works like magic." She thanked him before remembering Raymond's panicked instruction. Rebecca jolted to her left, only to notice that the zombies had broken through the roadblock and were slowly approaching.

"Hurry, Raymond, they're getting closer!" Rebecca warned him. She quickly saw the mistake in this because Raymond became more frantic with his movements. Finally, one of the keys pushed into the lock and turned successfully. The wooden doors were shoved open and the group rushed into the alleyway. As they passed, Raymond shut the door and locked it once more. "Are we safe?" Rebecca asked after sighing with relief. A strange rattling noise alerted the group, and turning only forced them further into the nightmare that was this incident.

"Oh-my-God," The red-suit woman murmured when she saw what had created the noise. Strange creatures were crawling towards them hungrily. Quite similar to giant cockroaches, they held tails similar to that of a scorpion. Their teeth chattered frantically, almost as if they were eager to sink them into the survivor's corpses. "Not today," The woman murmured, standing in front of the group and cocking her shotgun. Raymond quickly joined her. As the roaches reached a distance of fifteen feet, Raymond and the woman fired. The roaches responded with rattlesnake speed. They pushed themselves off of the ground, attaching themselves to the walls and crawling quickly towards the group. There were at least four of these deadly creatures.

"Head for that door!" Raymond said while grabbing his ring of keys. One of the roaches had gotten just close enough, and with one quick strike it whipped its tail at Raymond's hands, almost as if it knew his intentions. By the expression on his face, any person could tell Raymond was shocked. Who knew these things were so intelligent? Raymond attempted to run for the keys, but the same roach leaped across and landed right smack on the key ring. It hissed at him angrily. "I'll have to shoot the door down!" He shouted back at the group, running in the opposite direction towards the arched wooden doors. The alleyway was extremely lengthy, but simplistic in its design. It was simply created to link one road to another. Raymond reached the doors, and it was the rest of the group's turn to respond. With the Alpha-male gone, the roaches found it easier to surround the group. Rebecca, the woman, and the man were all facing different directions, panting heavily in fear. Alyssa aimed up at one of the wall-posted cockroaches, but only heard a click when pulling the trigger. That cockroach jumped down, crawling malevolently towards them. Alyssa screamed, but Rebecca reacted first.

Rebecca yanked the shotgun out of Alyssa's hands, then pushing her away from the roach. She grabbed the barrel end and whipped the shotgun across the roach's lengthy face. The roach squealed violently, jumping back towards the wall. At this, the three ran towards Raymond and the doors.

As the three reached Raymond, he used his final round on the wooden doors. It had worked! Raymond side-kicked the door open and they ran into the next area. "We can escape if we jump into the water," The man pointed out as they ran further in. Apparently, the area was the end of a downhill road. A gas truck had been left on the side, and there was a strange opening in the road that led to a man-made river. "It's a bad idea; those things will jump down and we can kiss our asses good-bye," Raymond explained. "You guys should probably go, I can handle this," Raymond turned to Rebecca and began, "lead them to the Apple Inn checkpoint." Rebecca's eyes widened. She was unable to call for help earlier.

There was no help. There was no checkpoint. The group would most likely only find an abandoned road…or one filled with zombies. Rebecca could only nod to the wide-eyed Raymond. What was he looking at? She turned around and noticed the gas-tank once more. She realized Raymond was definitely planning something. When she turned back around, Rebecca was horrified by a surprise. Raymond had completely forgotten the roaches, and he jolted back around to be leaped on by a large brown one. It bit into him, and he began to shout orders painfully. "Spill the oil onto the ground, and use my lighter to burn these bastards," Raymond shouted, until the roach dug its teeth into his neck and began to eat him alive. His violent cries filled the air, and Rebecca was forced to carry on his plan.

"Turn the valve when I tell you," Rebecca began, referring to the valve on the back of the oil tank. The man gave her a sign of approval, and Rebecca sprinted towards Raymond and the roaches. A smaller blue roach leaped at her with an incredible speed. Rebecca, however, was not caught by surprise. She quickly sidestepped with virtually perfect timing and missed the roach's attack. With this opportunity, Rebecca continued her sprint and reached her old friend's corpse. "You won't die in vein, Raymond," Rebecca whispered as she grabbed his silver lighter. When she turned to run, Rebecca was tackled to the ground by a much stronger force. The body on her back felt nothing like a roach…more like a zombie. A horrifying, angry cry filled the air, and Rebecca screamed. It was obviously the crimson head. How was it that it was still alive!? She shifted around in an attempt to get the monster off, yet it was winning the struggle. A driving foot went up into its stomach, a woman's foot. It was that street-smart woman! She helped Rebecca to her feet and the two began to sprint back towards the tank.

They could hear the crimson head, panting loudly and angrily with a shrill. They could hear its feet pounding against the tarmac ferociously. When Rebecca felt a faint exhalation on her neck, she screamed and her adrenaline kicked it up a notch. "Do it now!" She screamed as she approached the gas tank.

"Move out of the way!" The man called. Rebecca was running straight for the tube!

"Just do it!" Rebecca replied impatiently. The man struggled, yet he twisted the red valve and the thick fluid began to pour out of the tube. With her timing, Rebecca quickly moved out of the way, leaving the crimson head to slip and slide in the descending oil. It slid down the descending road, splashing up on the roaches and that damn crimson head. When the three were safely away from the stream of oil, Rebecca confidently tossed the lit lighter onto the ground. Immediately, flames sparked upwards and spread down the oil like a river of fire. The zombie and roaches squirmed painfully. As the glare spread on the three survivor's faces, they realized a mortal mistake. If the flames reached the gas tanker…it would not be pretty. Realizing this first, the woman ran for the opening and swan dived into the water below. Rebecca and the man exchanged horrified expressions and ran for the opening just as the flames reached the rubber tires. The moment the two broke the surface of the water, a violent explosion occurred. The sound waves forced their way into each and every crevice, blowing artifacts aside and stirring the water.

Making their way into an arched opening in the river, the group realized they had actually reached a miniature section of the sewer. It was a lengthy, dark tunnel with horrible plumbing; as the dripping water was enough to annoy even the most peaceful of souls. "Before we go on any more, I'm Rebecca Chambers, S.T.A.R.S Bravo team," Rebecca introduced herself.

"I'm George Hamilton, a doctor at Raccoon Hospital," The middle-age man replied.

"I'm Alyssa Ashcroft, a reporter for the Raccoon Report," The strong woman introduced. The three had been forced to communicate so much, it was strange that they had not known each other's names.

"At least the ice is broken," Rebecca thought to herself with misplaced humor. She smiled a little, but it immediately disappeared when she realized how strange she must have looked. "All right. Let's get out of here," Rebecca instructed with motivation.

After navigating their way out of the sewer, the group found themselves in front of the Apple Inn Hotel! And even more ironically, a police checkpoint had been set up just down the road! Apparently there were more people in this city fighting for their lives, and with this unity they would be able to escape. As Rebecca, George, and Alyssa entered the boundaries of the checkpoint, they met two other hopeful survivors.

"We've been waiting here for hours. Where is the goddamn police when you need them!?" One of the men yelled in frustration.

"Hey!" Rebecca sternly quipped, "How dare you? There is police all over this city, probably fighting to save people who are actually in danger. Be thankful you're safe." Rebecca was amazed with herself at that moment. Where had she found this power in herself? "I guess when you're involved in something like this, things change," Rebecca thought to herself.

"If they are so honorable, what the hell are they doing in that building!?" The man informed her in question-form. He pointed towards the door.

"I'll settle this, right now," Rebecca replied in defense. Leaving George and Alyssa to stay with the impatient men, Rebecca marched off towards the entrance to see what it was that was going on.

As she entered the warehouse, Rebecca was suspicious of this dark setting. Two police officers stood by a large crate, obviously deep in discussion.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca shyly called out, interrupting the two men. The older man spoke up.

"If you're looking for shelter, the checkpoint is outside. Please wait for us out there," The old man brushed her away.

"Excuse me, I'm not a civilian. My name is Rebecca Chambers, member of S.T.A.R.S Bravo team," Rebecca corrected him, offended by his condescending tone.

"Oh, it's one of you," The older man began, "Well listen up, S.T.A.R.S girl. If you want to help, watch the civilians outside and keep them safe."

"No, sir. You listen. If you do not do your job and get those civilians to safety, I _will_ report you to Chief Irons!" Rebecca threatened, completely shocked by this man's behavior towards the situation. She completely forgot the reality that Raccoon City could probably care less about some neglecting officer. He glared at her, then walked past her and exited.

"Excuse me ma'am," The other officer nervously said, following his friend out. Rebecca sighed in frustration. Why was this happening now?

"Umbrella's in for it," Rebecca murmured to herself before turning to exit. Little did she know, a single, active camera lingered in one of the room's corners.

This camera had been monitored by a rather familiar figure. His blonde hair was slicked up into a flattop, and a pair of raven sunglasses hid his lonely eyes. "No, girl. You are in for it," He said as if she could actually hear him. This man was planning something…something evil…

As Rebecca stepped outside, her jaw dropped. Everyone…was gone…

"H-hello? George? Alyssa?" Rebecca called out, scanning the area in panic. The ebony police truck that had once been there was now gone. But why? Why would they leave her? As Rebecca continued to reflect in disbelief, the moon rose above the city of the dead. The only light from the city was the ember from the random flames amongst the buildings and streets. What was to come for Rebecca? Then she noticed something in the distance. The Apple Inn Hotel…

(A/N: Please send any comments/opinions you want. I appreciate anything you want to say! Thanks for reading!)

(A/N: In this story, the health works similar to the game. Being bitten means a person is infected, it just takes longer to have the virus entirely consume your DNA. First Aid Sprays can heal a person from limping to walking. Just wanting to straighten that out.)


	3. Apple Inn Hotel Part 1

Two arched double doors were the only things keeping Rebecca from the Apple Inn Hotel. Her face showed the anxiety lurking inside her as she wrapped her fingers around the bronze handle. As the blue door swung open, Rebecca was revealed a different side of Raccoon City. One that seemed almost…unaffected. It was a courtyard, stretching towards the actual hotel. The life-filled grass seemed freshly mowed, almost as if it had been done minutes before. Just in the center of the expanse of grass, a stone, hedge-like monument had been erected. Surrounding the courtyard was a pale brick wall, towering around the field as if it were the protective walls of a castle.

Her raven boots crunched as they stepped through the grass, nearing the main doors. The lobby brought even more to this new world inside Raccoon City. Everything seemed so neat and clean, and Rebecca was fascinated. Before she could skulk her way back out, Rebecca was spotted. Four more of those lethal zombies had found their way into this separation from the city. She would not be surprised if she found many more. After all, there was no place that was safe from these creatures. At the moment the tallest one groaned and began to approach, Rebecca turned to run. Why waste her bullets if she could escape? That is what Rebecca _wanted_ to think. Truthfully, however, she was afraid. Everything that S.T.A.R.S represented-bravery, strength, the will to fight to the end-Rebecca was sure she did not posses. That single feeling was the worst of them all, the feeling of loneliness…being an outcast. And so she denied it. Rebecca would deny it until the truth was carved out of her.

As the doorway came back into view, Rebecca gasped in terror…

Three more of them had entered! Rebecca's hazel orbs raced around the room, looking for something, anything that could spare her young life. There!

Not even twenty feet away was a closed off desk, and Rebecca's only hope. She released the weight on her stance and sprinted towards the desk, her boots thumping against the carpeted floor. With one quick leap, Rebecca had dived over the desk onto the floor. She crawled away from the desk frantically, forcing her back up against the wall and grasping her 9mm as if it were her only hope. The silence of the room could not have been any louder. The freezing cold air whisked the chills up her spine. Rebecca could feel the goose bumps, rising all over her as if the virus itself was consuming her with symptoms. Her heart pounded through her chest, as the dragging feet got louder. Then, she saw him.

The tallest zombie towered over the counter like one of the walls outside. She quivered in fear, as he slammed his palms on the desk to support his weight. Rebecca screamed, forcing her eyelids close as she blindly pointed her gun to where she thought he might be. She could feel his pale eyes staring at her, ridiculing her with the uncanny movements. Suddenly, a parade of bullets exploded from the middle of the room. Rebecca gasped as the zombie before her had collapsed onto the desk and was spilling blood over the papers. When the bullets came to a halt, Rebecca was silent. Her eyes frantically looked upwards, yet she could not see over the maple counter. Hesitantly, she began to rise. With her feet, she pushed herself back upwards only to widen her eyes more than she ever thought she could.

"Wesker!" Rebecca shouted at the sight of her former superior. She was completely at a loss for words.

"Never could take care of yourself could you, Rookie?" The confident figure nonchalantly said. He quickly placed his automatic handgun back into his belt holster…and raced off. With incredible haste, he ascended the main stairs and disappeared from Rebecca's sight.

"W-wait! You're under arrest!" The words sputtered out of Rebecca's mouth, being the only ones she could find at the moment. Strangely enough, Rebecca slid back over the counter and pursued him. What she was thinking at the moment, Rebecca could never realize. She simply followed her gut instinct and ascended the stairs. As she reached the second floor, Rebecca realized the danger she was in as she pursued the traitor. She drew her gun and quickly continued towards the third and final floor. As she reached the corridor, Rebecca studied her surroundings. The corridor was the shape of an upside down L, laden with doors and windows. The right wall held the several rooms of the hotel, while the left wall was simple an array of similar windows. Rebecca walked towards one of the windows, and realized she could see the other end of the corridor. Just then, she spotted him. Wesker! Rebecca took off down the hallway, pistol in hand. As she turned the corner, she was amazed at what she saw.

Wesker had strangely shifted into an even more rapid sprint. As he reached the single window on the back wall, he dived! The crazy lunatic had dived through the closed window!

…Was he dead? Rebecca ran the remainder of the corridor, approaching the shattered window. Her once wide eyes narrowed sarcastically. How gullible could she be? There was simply a fire escape, right below the window. She sighed and shook her head, then using her handgun to clear the remaining shards of glass along the sides. Hesitantly, she placed both feet on the sill and…hopped!

With one clank, Rebecca safely landed on the fire escape a couple of feet below. Unfortunately, the ladder had been completely destroyed. She had no idea what could have been the case, but if it had occurred after Wesker descended, she would never catch him. Suddenly, Rebecca realized one of her more…dangerous options. She could safely reach the ground floor if…she climbed over the fire escape, walked the narrow border of the building, _and_ reached the adjacent fire escape quite a few yards away. "What a day…" Rebecca said with exhaustion. All of these events were too much to process in one day, especially mixed with the fact that Raccoon City was reaching its final evenings. Having no other decent options, Rebecca took a deep breath and carefully climbed over the fire escape. She pushed her back up against the brick wall, sliding her feet carefully over the narrow ledge.

"Don't look down. Don't look down," Rebecca continued to repeat, taking deep breaths. Although it had not occurred to her before, Rebecca was faced with the fact that she was deeply afraid of heights. Suddenly, a crevice in the ledge scared the daylights out of Rebecca. Her foot hit the other end of the crevice and she nearly slipped. With one scream, Rebecca began to pant in horror. She was looking down…

One of the sub-parades of zombies was lucky enough to be traveling down the road below Rebecca. If she fell they would have a quick and easy meal. "Oh God," Rebecca whispered, her hands slapping the wall as she continued to make her way. Suddenly, Rebecca had asked for more than she wanted. At the other end of a road was simply a random, four-story building, but only one of its windows were open…

Wesker! He drew his automatic handgun, aiming professionally at the horrified Rebecca. "No!" Rebecca shouted. At this, the zombies stirred. It was a trick! Wesker had forced her to scream so that the zombies would see her! Why did he save her earlier if he wanted to kill her? "What am I? His play toy!?" Rebecca thought to herself as he continued to take aim. "What do you want from me!?" She shouted painfully. This whole situation had her completely confused. Suddenly, a round of bullets went off not far from Rebecca's location. Who was it, if not Wesker? Strangely enough, he had noticed these as well and ran off once more.

The most wonderful feeling in the world took place as Rebecca safely climbed onto the adjacent fire escape. She was safe…for the moment. What really perplexed Rebecca was that the stairs only descended to the second floor. The remaining descending stairs were all destroyed. This being the case, Rebecca broke the nearby window and climbed in.

Studying the scenery around her, Rebecca quickly came to the conclusion that she was in a kitchen. A gray counter took the shape of an incomplete rectangle, the ends meeting with the wall. There were two openings in the counter at the north and south ends. The floor was composed of pale, solid tiles, matching with the substantially dull walls. Appliances were neatly placed in their productive areas, with the exception of a stove, which was located on the counter. Next to the refrigerator (located behind the counter), was a large, strange floor vent. Rebecca safely assumed it was for hazard reasons and brushed off the strange artifact.

After scanning the room, Rebecca walked the length of the counter towards the metallic blue door. Turning the doorknob would be one of the biggest mistakes she ever made…

Standing before her was one of the most diseased looking women in the world. Her face showed oriental features, but was now brash and pale. Her eyes were widened as though she was terrified, and were lined with natural, thick lines of black. Raven black hair fell down to her upper back quite carelessly. Her arms were as pale if not paler than her gothic-looking skin, and they shifted around in strange motions. Her feet were barer than the day, the complexion matching with her arms. Strangely, all this woman had on was a white, lengthy dress. In a beat, the woman took a step forward and opened her mouth. The noise she made was so strange, almost like a deep, "uhhh," that had been spread apart. Rebecca's eyes were wider than the creature's, backing away in complete terror. As the creature entered the room completely, she stretched her neck in a strange way. Her arms twisted back, and a quick snap told Rebecca they had been dislocated.

"God, help me…" Rebecca murmured in sheer horror. The creature's hands slammed against the pale walls, slowly lifting its weight. The terror-filled Rebecca felt short of breath as the creature scaled the walls ruggedly. Her ebony, lengthy hair fell down in front of her face, almost as if she needed no eyes to tell where Rebecca was. Even so, Rebecca could most certainly feel the creature's eyes burning into her own. The creature had reached the ceiling, staring down at the action-less Rebecca. In a beat, Rebecca turned to run. A whipping sound alerted Rebecca, and she flew to the ground. The creature had unleashed a lengthy tongue, wrapping it around Rebecca's bare ankle. Rebecca screamed in both disgust and fear, crawling away and grabbing the first thing she could. The floor vent. A violent thump occurred not far from Rebecca's body, and the tongue had turned to a different angle. It was clear to her that the creature had just leaped to the ground. Simply the potential of this new monster scared the living daylights out of Rebecca. Could it swallow her entirely? Would it torture her before eating her? Rebecca could only imagine such a horrible fate. Screaming in terror, Rebecca's fingers slowly began to lose their grip. Why was it she was always fighting for her life? As she lost complete grip of the floor vent, Rebecca whipped around to slide on her back. She was not entirely done fighting. As she neared the creature's mouth, Rebecca's foot whipped upwards, knocking the creature back and forcing it to release its tongue. The door burst open and the strangest looking man revealed himself. His aging white hair was neatly cut, mismatching with the strange, ragged uniform hugging his entire body.

Lifting a special order machine gun, the elder-looking man fired a round into the creature's body; piercing red holes appearing as the bullets entered. At this surprising attack, the creature leaped at the older man, tackling him to the ground as if he was nothing heavy.

Rebecca's eyes widened, yet she immediately sprung into action. Picking herself up, Rebecca slid over the counter in a professional manner and reached for the dropped machine gun. As she grasped the leather-covered handles, she felt drunk with power. "Die!" Rebecca angrily shouted, completely pulling the trigger. The bullets swiftly exploded from the barrel, spinning through the air and piercing the creature's body in rather different areas. With this attack, the creature virtually flew off of the older man and into the room it had originated in. The old man nodded at Rebecca in approval, lifting himself up to watch the creature flee. Straightening her cotton-white vest, Rebecca gave a warm smile at the older man. "Thank you," she sweetly said, calmly awaiting a response.

"S.T.A.R.S, eh?" The older man began with a strong Russian accent, having seen the crest on Rebecca's sleeve, "I thought the weak were not allowed in S.T.A.R.S." With this comment, Rebecca was rather offended. Had she not just saved his life?

"Anyone might seem weak if they're caught off guard by some crazy monster," Rebecca replied defensively, "Who do you work for?"

"My name is Nicholai Ginovaef. I am a member of Umbrella's hired mercenaries sent to rescue survivors," The older man introduced himself cockily.

"Umbrella? They're the one's responsible for this mess!" Rebecca angrily shouted in response. How dare they say they were _rescuing_ survivors!? With this comment, Nicholai shrugged.

"We were simply hired. Well, you'd best be careful from now on. I'd hate to have to save you again…" Nicholai concluded with a cold look on his face. Rebecca's eyes narrowed angrily, as the man that had saved her life left her to face the challenges of the Apple Inn Hotel on her own.


	4. Apple Inn Hotel Part 2

Raccoon City had actually reached midnight. This horrible nightmare would either spiral into oblivion, or it would be dealt with…

Any kind of restoration seemed impossible even at this early point, and Raccoon City slowly began to lose hope.

Rebecca was perplexed. What was it that kept her so drawn to this hotel? With this repetitive question in her head, she exited the kitchen and found herself in a commodious dining room. She scanned the room, trying to spot the exit. The rather dull floor was littered with tables of different sizes. The fancy white tablecloths and shining china made Rebecca assume the room had been allocated. Rebecca held a rancor with the room, simply because of the vibes she got from it. Taking the weight off of her stance, Rebecca began to walk towards the steel blue doors in the distance. There had not been any other obvious way out, and so she continued towards the doors in a brash manner. Rebecca was then caught completely off-guard.

The upper-class windows against the east wall completely shattered onto the ground. It couldn't have been done on its own, however. Something had come through. Rebecca jolted around towards the windows, seeing nothing particularly dangerous. Then she heard it.

She could hear the sound of hands and feet, pounding on the carpet and getting louder. Something was crawling towards Rebecca with extreme haste. Immediately, Rebecca recognized it. She recalled the creature from earlier, its hands and feet pounding against the wall as it scaled it. That noise seemed rather familiar. Then she saw it! The creature crawled from behind a table, looking up at the startled Rebecca and making that strange noise once more. Rebecca took another quick moment to terrify at its appearance. Now in complete fear, she jolted around and sprinted towards the door. She could hear the creature, getting closer and closer by the moment. "No!" Rebecca shouted when she thought she would get caught. With her hands extended, Rebecca burst through the swinging blue doors and found herself in a hallway. The hallway was one only found in people's worst nightmares.

Red, padded velvet lined the upper walls, meeting with the brown maple on the lower half. The floor matched with the upper walls, extending a great distance to a corner. Rebecca gasped as she found herself in this hallway, but immediately continued her terrified run. Her thighs ached as she continued for her life, her feet pounding loudly on the velvet covered floor. Completely oblivious to anything but the corner in the distance, Rebecca did not realize the creature was gone…

At the corner, she found a staircase and quickly descended. The bottom of the stairs brought a dagger of shock into Rebecca's heart. She was back in the main lobby! Her eyes scanned the room in a cursory manner, but locked onto the maple doors. She jogged towards the door, completely loathing the Hotel and its copious creatures. Her hands meeting with the doors and pushing them open was probably one of the best feelings yet. She was fr-

"Uhhhh," came the familiar call of the creature. The assiduous creature stood right before Rebecca, blocking her way out. Rebecca gasped at the sight of this female creature, then grasping the edges of the door.

"Leave me alone!" Rebecca shouted, slamming the doors shut and taking off down an unexplored hallway. Everything was so dark, so much that it all Rebecca could make out were outlines of doors, walls, and floors. At the end of this particular hallway was a small opening, leading into a sub-lobby. Not only was the lobby filled with bright lamps, it was also another way out! Her heart raced in glee as she entered this new room, turning to face the emergency exit. "The best time for this door to be open," Rebecca mentally joked, starting towards the door. Before she could even reach the overhang above the door, the vent on it burst open and Rebecca's persistent stalker hung down. The female creature was once again in her way, and it was Rebecca's time to face her fear. Drawing her handgun, she threw the creature an angry glare. "I told you to leave-me-alone," Rebecca murmured loudly enough. She pulled the trigger, quickly blinking as the bullet exploded out of her gun. Surprisingly enough, the bullet pierced the creature's cheek, creating a new hole. The creature dropped down, slowly opening its mouth. As if it had a life of its own, the tongue extended from this vast gaping hole and whipped the gun out of Rebecca's hand. Slowly, the creature began to approach, obviously extremely angry.

Rebecca backed away, virtually in synchronization with the creature. In a beat, the double-doors behind the creature burst open with a sidekick. An unfamiliar figure ran in, a double-barrel shotgun locked in his hands. Dirty blonde hair was cut stylishly, although rather mismatching with his black R.P.D uniform. "Move out of the way!" He shouted as he prepared to fire. The creature whipped around, just as Rebecca dived to the left. He pulled the trigger, the spreading bullets exploding from the barrel and swiftly twirling towards the creature. It cried out painfully, struck by nearly all of the bullets. It ran forward, almost in range to leap at the police officer. Rebecca watched as the man came awfully close to being attacked. If only she could reach her gun! Suddenly, another round exploded from the officer's gun. Perfect timing! The creature flew back onto the tile floor, twitching and shifting around frantically before allowing its life to slip away. Rebecca slowly picked herself up, hesitantly walking towards the creature's corpse.

"Is it-dead?" Rebecca tentatively asked.

"I guess so," the officer replied, approaching the corpse as well, "My name is Leon Kennedy."

Rebecca nodded to him warmly, almost doubting whether she should trust this figure or not. His kind features and heroic vibes, however, definitely inspired some trust in him. "I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers," Rebecca introduced herself, following the simple traditions introduced to her so many years ago. It was uncanny how the traditions of people never left them, even in the face of danger.

"Look, we should probably get out of here, Rebecca," Leon suggested. Rebecca nodded in approval and the two quickly walked out of the hotel. Being back on the open road was almost relieving to Rebecca. The cool, deadly breeze flowed through her hair almost mockingly; as if it were sparing her life for only another moment. "I was on my way to the R.P.D, to meet another survivor. You should come along; I could really use your help," Leon invited her desperately. Strangely enough, Rebecca turned away his offer.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back to the police department yet," Rebecca answered; two things in her mind. If she went to the R.P.D, it was a possibility she would escape Raccoon City by the S.T.A.R.S helicopter. She was not ready to leave though. Rebecca told herself she would stay, and search for Billy. How horrible would it be if she left him in the city? With all of these things in mind, Rebecca was forced to turn away his offer. "But I will try and meet up with you again. Be careful, Leon," Rebecca then concluded, watching as he nodded and turned to run. She was almost regretful of not going with her co-worker, but she couldn't leave Billy. She wouldn't leave Billy. As Leon's figure disappeared around a corner, Rebecca sighed and continued on. Suddenly, another location sprung up in her mind. "I'll look for him in…the hospital. I could use the healing supplies, too," Rebecca assured herself, patting her empty first-aid pack.

Billy in her mind, Rebecca took off down a different road; one that would lead her to the Raccoon Hospital.


	5. Barricaded!

Another hour or so and Rebecca had found herself on one of her favorite roads. She had only been there a few times, but the calm atmosphere always drew her to it. Now it was just a mess…

Bodies littered across the ground, bloody stains; some moister than others, and other simple debris was what this street held. Rebecca hated how this did not inspire any deep emotion inside her. Normally, one body should have been enough to stir her emotions. But she _had_ seen so much…_carnage_. Sticking to her professionalism, Rebecca continued to remain as silent as possible incase any trouble decided to lurk nearby. God only knew what this city was capable of, now. Then, she saw it…

The hospital! Just a couple of yards away, the Raccoon Hospital towered above her. Fluorescent lighting hit the building dramatically, inspiring a sense of fear inside of her. Stifling this strange feeling, Rebecca walked towards the doors and calmly placed a hand on the left doorknob. Before pulling, she took a moment to look down the end of the street. Absolutely nothing…then it hit her.

Rebecca could clearly make out Billy's image, just at the end of the street! It seemed he was staring at her, and then…he ran! What?

"_Billy_!" Rebecca shouted desperately as she sprinted towards where she had seen him. Her heart pounded frantically, although it was not because of adrenaline…not this time. This time, it was love that pushed her so much. When she came to a halt, she looked towards where Billy had ran. The distance was too far for him to have ran it all…so where was he? Rebecca sighed in disappointment. "You're losing it, Rebecca," she murmured to herself, a deep sinking feeling piercing her heart. With this upset emotion Rebecca convinced herself to walk back to the hospital doors, even though she so horribly wanted to run down that street after her apparition. Wrapping her fingers around the handle, Rebecca hesitantly pulled towards her.

She found herself staring down the barrel of a machine gun! The nerves swirled up her spine, the effect nearly making her cringe. It felt as though her stomach had literally dropped.

"W-wait! I'm human!" Rebecca justified herself, watching fearfully as the gun was tentatively lowered. A strange mix of people was standing in the lobby, but only one of them drew Rebecca's attention. There were five people in the lobby, all citizens except for that unique man. There were two teenagers, different genders. A kind, blonde woman watched Rebecca with tranquility. An elder, black man stared deeply into Rebecca's eyes from behind the others. Then there was that soldier. It seemed he was the only one that was armed. He wore a uniform…a very familiar uniform. Rebecca stifled this nostalgia and awaited some sort of response.

"Who are you?" The soldier asked her with a Hispanic accent.

"I'm Officer Rebecca Chambers, S.T.A.R.S Bravo team," Rebecca replied formally. She was somewhat thinking about how many times she would actually have to say that before she went mad.

"A cop, huh? There's not too many of you left," the Hispanic soldier began, "I'm Carlos Oliveira, U.B.C.S."

"U.B.C.S?" Rebecca reiterated in the form of a question.

"Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service," He quickly began, "We're hired mercenaries here to-"

"Let me guess," Rebecca interrupted him, "save the survivors?"

Carlos nodded. "How did you know?"

"I met a co-worker of yours. I think his name was Nicholai," Rebecca explained.

"Nicholai is still _alive_? Where did you see him?" Carlos asked with urgency.

"The Apple Inn Hotel,"

"I _can't_ believe he's still alive…" Carlos began in disbelief, "But you, what've you been doing all day?" With this asked, Rebecca explained her entire story, beginning from her escape from the zombies in the alleyway down to the present point. The survivors seemed shocked, yet comforted. Rebecca guessed it_ was_ somewhat comforting to know she was there to help. Extremely curious, Rebecca felt compelled to ask a question.

"What about all of you?" she asked the group, "How did you manage to get here?" With this, all of the survivors took turns telling their individual stories of survival. Some were gruesome. Others were milder, but there was no escaping that feeling of sympathy. Matt Winnager was a teenager of seventeen years, not much younger than Rebecca. His blonde hair was styled quite casually, but his clothing expressed his urban style. Kristen Franklin was sixteen years old, and was dressed in a private school uniform. The two seemed to have met when the survivors of their schools were crammed into a warehouse for shelter. The warehouse was attacked by a swarm of zombies…they were all either scattered or killed. Even though one came from a public school and the other from a private school, they had a strange connection…like a trust in one another.

Cindy Lennox was the twenty-four year old waitress at J's Bar. She had gone off-duty earlier that day, and that was just in time to avoid the nightlife district's zombie raid. On her way home Cindy encountered one of the many zombie parades, and she was forced to run for shelter.

Mark Wilkins was fifty-four years old that very day. He worked as a security guard, until his building was attacked and he and his companion Bob were forced to flee. His friend had been bitten, and ended up committing suicide with a bullet to his head. Crushed by this act, Mark turned to the illuminated, towering hospital in the distance.

Carlos Oliveira had arrived in Raccoon earlier that day by helicopter. His squad was assigned to a specified sector in the city, but a zombie attack separated those who survived. He was forced to find somewhere to take shelter and hopefully find more ammo.

"And we all just want to get out of this place," Carlos concluded. There was a silence of reflection, but not for long. Rebecca could hear the droning moans of the zombies, and she was sure by their facial expressions that the others could hear them, too.

"They're coming…" Kristen said eerily, yet this tone was unintentional.

"We need to block the doors…all of them!" Rebecca took charge.

"Are you _loca_? _Then_ how will we get out?" Carlos responded irrationally.

"We can't exactly survive if those creatures _get in here_," Rebecca tried to explain. Carlos sighed in frustration.

"You S.T.A.R.S people sure like to act first," Carlos answered. It was good enough for Rebecca. She grabbed a loose chair, pinning it against the doors. Quickly enough, the other survivors followed. They cluttered up the area with loose artifacts, making it damn near impossible to break through. When they were out of objects, Carlos gasped. "What about the other doors?" He shouted.

"Personally, I don't think the zombies will check the other doors for awhile. We need to split up and barricade all of the doors," Rebecca said rather calmly.

"All right, group. Time to split up. Mark, go with Kristen. Matt, go with Cindy," Carlos began, then pulling a strange white scroll out of his knapsack. He spread it on a nearby table. It was a very simplistic map of the hospital. With his index finger, Carlos showed everyone all of the first floor entrances. "There is one on the left side of the building, one on the right side, and two in the back. I say we tackle the sides first since they're closer to the front. Mark and Kristen take the left. Rebecca and I will take the right. Matt and Cindy, you two head towards the back and block those. All right. Let's move!" Carlos explained with a very firm, yet calm voice. Rebecca was rather impressed with his ability to take command. As the group moved into different directions, the door-blocking operation began…

Rebecca and Carlos wandered into a lengthy hallway just near the lobby. The single, fluorescent light fastened to the ceiling flickered in an eerie, random manner. With each flicker, the two found themselves in pitch-black darkness for a split second or so. There were two rooms on both sides of the hallway, each of the doorways wide open and leading into darkness. Rebecca could feel terrible vibes coming from the hallway. It was simplistic, yet suspicious. Apparently Carlos felt this way, as well. He lifted his machine gun, quickly turning when he reached level with the doorways. "These two are clear," he stated before continuing down the hallway.

"He's probably right about being on guard," Rebecca thought to herself, then drawing her handgun. The two were struck with an ultimate relief when they reached the exiting door, but the next room only brought the tension back. They were swallowed by near-blackness, the only light coming from a small desk lamp and a fizzing television. The door leading outside was there in the night-staff room.

"Quick, block the door and let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps," Carlos said, aiming his machine gun into the pitch-black darkness of the other side of the room. Rebecca sighed, approaching the door somewhat tentatively. Her walk turned into a plod as she neared it. "What're you walking so slowly for? Just block it," Carlos said annoyingly. Rebecca threw him a glare, then turning back to drag a heavy desk in front of the door.

"We're clear," Rebecca said with an exhalation, then throwing him a thumbs-up. Carlos grinned and nodded, motioning her after him. The two quickly moved back through the eerie hallway, and walked into the lobby.

The survivors all re-grouped successfully, relieved but somewhat worried with their situation. "How long will we be in here?" Cindy asked quite sweetly. Rebecca stayed silent, completely clueless. They could have been stuck there for days-weeks even. God only knew how long before the government got word of this mess.

Keep me on your Author Alert and keep checking for Chapter 5!

Ch.5 Summary: The six survivors find themselves trapped in the Raccoon Hospital. Will their search for survivors within the gigantic facility lead them into one of their worst encounters yet?


	6. Stuck in Raccoon Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters/settings.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

Rebecca gritted her teeth as the second-hand on a clock continued to vex her. The majority of the six survivors waited in fear, the rest of them in boredom. Rebecca was in deep regret. Another hour of her youthful life was wasted sitting in a hospital lobby. "I'm never going to a hospital again…unless it's some kind of emergency…" Rebecca thoughtfully vowed in her mind. Carlos stood near the reception desk, leaning on it and looking somewhat impatient himself. Kristen and Matt were sitting comfortably on the black leather couch, using their eyes to flirt immaturely with one another. Mark had been standing up like a post. Rebecca wondered how he could take being so uncomfortable. Cindy sat patiently in the receptionist's seat, twiddling her thumbs. It seemed like another hour in the lobby would drive them all crazy.

"We _need_ to do something…anything," Carlos stated desperately. "Oh!" He marveled at an idea that popped up, "Let's search for survivors!" He seemed almost excited. Almost like it was all a game to him. Rebecca knew he was right, though. There _had _to be someone else in the hospital.

"You're right. I volunteer to go," Rebecca replied casually.

"I'll go with her," Mark suddenly said, drawing his handgun and popping in a clip nonchalantly. Rebecca was quite surprised. She was pretty sure she had never heard Mark's voice before. She threw him an appreciative smile, then turning back to Carlos.

"All right, then," Carlos said with a slight tone of jealousy. He was just jealous because he didn't get to go with the cute S.T.A.R.S girl. "I'll go with Cindy," He then stated as if it were his ultimate revenge. As if Rebecca was even remotely interested in Mark!

"Um, Carlos," Cindy's innocent voice called out, "I'm not sure if I want to go. I'm a little scared, and tired."

"Nonsense!" Carlos disagreed loudly. He knew he was about to lose his only ploy for Rebecca's jealousy. "You'll be fine," He then said confidently, wrapping an arm around Cindy's shoulder. She looked at his hand and somewhat grimaced. "We'll take the left wing, you take the right," He said, walking out of the lobby into the doctor's station.

"I apologize for him," Rebecca said to everyone. She hardly knew him, but she felt it _was_ kind of her fault for his behavior. She got a few grins from Matt and Kristen; while Mark's serious expression was completely unbreakable.

They spent at least another half an hour searching the first and second floor, but it was when they reached the third floor that things started to go out of control. It all started with room 301…

"I don't think there's anyone left in this hospital," Mark clearly stated. Rebecca was crushed by this reality. Billy definitely wasn't here. She had managed to pick up a few first aid sprays for her kit, but that was all she got from her trip to the hospital. Then, it struck her…that zombie parade came from the direction Billy's apparition went. If Rebecca had followed it…she might have died…

"Oh my God," was all that slipped out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked in worry, "You look like you just saw a ghost." Before Rebecca could answer, the door to room three hundred and one swung open. The two jolted their heads towards the direction, and they were somewhat suspicious and relieved.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I frightened you. I'm a doctor in this hospital,"

It was a survivor! A doctor, nonetheless. He could have been a very valuable aspect to the group. "It is not wise to take shelter in this hospital. I plan to get out of here as soon as possible," He explained, then awkwardly leaving the room.

"W-wait!" Rebecca called out to him, running after him. Mark sighed and followed.

They chased the doctor down a short corridor into what appeared to be the nurses' station. The pale white walls were almost out of view because of the immense clutter. Suitcases, kits, a set of drawers, and other junk had been stacked upwards. It certainly stretched at least a foot over Rebecca. That doctor had _somehow _managed to climb over the blockade, and he had begun fiddling with a metallic control panel in the corner of the room. He seemed rather disapproved with the current situation, tapping a few buttons and then sighing with frustration. He turned his head to the left for a moment, and he gasped as if scared.

"Oh! You startled me," He began, taking a deep breath, "The bloody elevator isn't working. The power is out. See if this works…" The doctor pressed a few buttons and climactically tapped the enter key, holding his breath nervously.

The lights began to flicker on, and he threw Rebecca and Mark a grin. "Good work," Rebecca supported him with a smile. He began to walk back towards the blockade, but something caught his attention. A few artifacts were blocking whatever it was that had startled the doctor, but he looked horrified. He backed away in shock, then running towards the blockade.

"HELP!" He shouted, pulling himself onto his knees on a lower level of the blockade.

"Quick, grab my hand!" Rebecca replied, extending her hand. Her nerves had begun to race, and she could feel the sweat building on the surface of her delicate skin. The doctor reached for her hand, but something went terribly wrong. The poor man lost his balance, screaming before he fell back onto the ground. Then Rebecca saw what had made this man lose his mind. It was a terrible sight.

"Oh…my…God," Rebecca said quietly when she saw the creature. He…it was covered in-in _leeches_! Wriggling, slimy creatures were covering a human body! She could only tell because of the pair of legs extending downwards from the cocoon of bloodsuckers. "Get up!" Rebecca shouted rather impatiently, "Hurry, PLEASE!" That _thing _was going to KILL HIM! The doctor was rather slow, apparently having hit his head. He looked up when he remembered the reason he practically killed himself. It probably would have been better if he _had _died from the impact…

"AHHH!" He screamed as the monster lowered on top of him. Rebecca heard the horrifying cries as the leeches individually stuck into his skin, sucking the poor man dry…and it probably wasn't painless...

Rebecca whimpered, running out through the door and ramming her index finger into a button. The elevator button. She sure as heck didn't plan on sticking around. Rebecca realized Mark hadn't followed. The fearless man was firing at the approaching creature. The elevator doors spread open, and Mark continued to back away from the room. The goddamn thing took the shots…but it didn't stop. _It didn't STOP_! When Rebecca and Mark were standing right in front of the elevator, Rebecca noticed the creature draw it's arm back. It was going to do something…God only knew what…

Then she saw it…the arm was soaring towards them! It was elastic! Rebecca took a deep breath, nearly in shock at the sight of this. Everything around her slowed down to the pace of a dying heart. The arm was about three feet away when Rebecca finally reacted. She threw herself backwards, falling to the elevator floor as the arm missed her by an inch. SNAP! As quickly as it came, the arm snapped back. The two were prepared that time. Mark raced into the elevator, slamming at the 'close door' button frantically. Rebecca glared at the creature. There was no _possible way_ she would let herself die right there! She drew her handgun, still laying on her back. She shifted her upper body upwards, just enough to see the creature. BOOM! From the handgun exploded one of the 9mm bullets, and Rebecca felt as though she was now connected. She _was_ the bullet. Each spiral that bullet made, Rebecca could feel it.

The creature howled in horror as the bullet tore through an open area in the head. Apparently the leeches were using the doctor's body as a host. Damn parasites…

Before the creature even got a chance to attack, the doors slid shut and the elevator's movement began. The silence in the elevator was one of reflection. Without another word, Mark grabbed Rebecca's hand and pulled her to her feet. She nodded to him, but not with a smile. Oh how the city had killed Rebecca's beautiful smile. She herself questioned whether or not a grin would ever breach her face again. Something caught Rebecca's eye. The ceiling was made entirely from…glass. She could literally see up the elevator tunnel. How strange it was that she noticed such a strange thing at that time. No wonder it was so dark in there…

"Are you okay?" Mark asked with care. Rebecca didn't respond. Something felt…wrong.

"Do you think that thing could…get in here?" Rebecca asked, staring upwards with an almost blank expression. Mark's eyelids widened, but Rebecca was too busy looking upwards to notice. As if on cue, the metallic doors up one level split open with impeccable force…and there it was. The howling creature leaped into the vent, and the glass ceiling shattered as it broke through…

A/N: Please keep the reviews coming, and I apologize for having kept you waiting!


	7. Escape from Raccoon Hospital

(A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Please keep them coming! (As for one review in particular, Yoko will not be making an appearance. I'm sorry. As for Billy, you'll have to wait and see…)

Standard Disclaimer

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger… 

"KILL IT, MARK!" Rebecca shouted as the leechman shuffled around the room quickly. Rebecca could see Mark's figure as he struggled to grab the creature.

"Gotcha!" He shouted as he grabbed the struggling creature. He screamed as the leeches near his hands burrowed themselves into his skin, but he continued to grapple with the creature. "Shoot it!" He commanded, the creature winning the grapple.

"I-I can't, it's too dark!" Rebecca told him desperately, her orbs shooting towards the elevator panel. They reached the first floor in a beat, and the doors split. Mark used the remaining ounce of his strength to shove the creature out of the elevator. The disgusting leechman fell back onto the tile floor, and the two survivors ran passed it. Their feet slapped against the tile, overtaking the previous silence that had encased the hallway. Against all of her good training, Rebecca turned her head to check on the creature's status. She gasped, noticing the leechman arch his arm back. He was going to kill them! "Mark!" She screamed, motioning towards the creature. He looked, his eyes widening. He shoved Rebecca away, then standing in the arms passage towards Rebecca.

"No!" Rebecca cried desperately as the creature's arm impaled a protecting Mark. She heard him gasp for air, before the creature retracted its arm and let him collapse. Rebecca quickly picked herself up, giving up any fight she would have. She took off toward the lounge doors, busting through in a pant and alerting Matt and Kristen.

"What the fuck is up?" Matt shouted at Rebecca, noticing her obvious distress. Rebecca slammed the doors shut, grabbing a loose broom and shoving it through the handle. She ran around to a nearby couch, struggling to push it in front of the door.

"Rebecca? What's wrong?" Kristen then asked her, an inner fear perking up.

"Help me push this couch! That thing is coming!" Rebecca ordered desperately. Matt got up and within moments had the couch in front of the door. "Get over to the other side of the room!" She then commanded, running for a place to hide.

"What _thing_ were you talking about?" Matt asked Rebecca in a whisper as they crouched beneath the lounge desk. Rebecca's teary eyes suddenly widened. She slightly lowered her head, then pointing to the door. Matt turned back to the door, and she _knew_ he had seen it. The leechman pounded at the door, and Rebecca had to cover Kristen's mouth to keep her from screaming. She sobbed silently.

"It-it took Mark," She told them sadly.

"Shit," Matt muttered, "I'm not going to sit down and die like this!" Rebecca's eyes widened at Matt's tantrum. He had raised his voice, and stormed over to the door. "Hey, bitch! Get your ass in here and we'll see who's the tough shit!" He angrily shouted at the leechman. The leechman stood silently, and Rebecca could've sworn she'd seen its head tilt slightly.

"Stay down," Rebecca whispered to Kristen, forcing the schoolgirl to turn away from Matt and stay unexposed. The slit windows in the lounge doors must have shattered, because there was a horrible crash. Rebecca looked over the desk and nearly screamed. The familiar end of the leechman's arm was on the back of Matt's head. His cries filled the room as it smashed his head into the door, trying to pull his head through the small space. Blood flowed down the door, and Rebecca _knew_ he was dead. She just turned away and held a weeping Kristen. As the thud of Matt's body was heard, the leechman was gone. Rebecca waited anxiously, almost expecting it to burst in at any moment. The door to the file room was yanked open, and Rebecca's eyes widened in terror.

Cindy's familiar figure appeared at the doorway. She frowned at the distress Rebecca and Kristen were in, and screamed when she saw Matt's corpse. "W-what happened?" Cindy asked them, crouching down to comfort the two girls.

"There's some…some man…covered in _leeches_. He killed Mark…and now Matt. I don't know where he went," Rebecca informed her. Carlos overheard as he inspected Matt's body. He lifted his rifle, about to move the blockade, but Rebecca had other ideas.

"No! You can't kill it. We tried to shoot it already. It's just a corpse consumed by leeches. The only way to stop it is to peel off all of the leeches. That would leave you vulnerable for too long," Rebecca told him. They all gathered behind the desk, silence overtaking them as they pondered and waited.

"We need to get out of here. That or starve to death," Carlos said, causing a chill to creep down Kristen's back.

"Let's just wait until we know it's gone for sure. That's all I can really recommend," Rebecca told him, folding her arms. Suddenly, the vent lid in the room crashed to the ground. Kristen and Cindy screamed, while Rebecca and Carlos instinctively raised their weapons. A familiar figure dropped into the room, scanning them all. Carlos and Rebecca lowered their weapons.

"Nicholai," Carlos acknowledged his lieutenant.

"This hospital is dangerous. You all should find a more suitable shelter," Nicholai told them, folding his arms.

"There's something out there, Nicholai. If we can clear the way, these girls can get to the exit," Carlos suggested, greatly hoping for approval.

"I have matters to attend to. You do it," Nicholai said, quickly taking apart the minor blockade and exiting.

"Hijo de puta," Carlos muttered, then turning to force a smile at the girls. "I'm not putting up with his crap anymore. Rebecca, I need to find that bastard. When I leave, put the blockade back up. If for any reason I don't make it back, go to the clock tower. There should be more teammates there. That is where our helicopters will be. I promise I'll be back, though," He told her, then exiting. Rebecca sighed, leaning against the desk.

"Let's move to the exit in the sub-lobby, at least. We'll wait for him there," Rebecca then suggested. Kristen was too concentrated on losing her only peer, while Cindy just nodded. Cindy wrapped an arm around Kristen to comfort her, instructing her to close her eyes. They moved past Matt's corpse, and Rebecca drew her handgun. She cleared the hallway, nodding to Cindy. They quickly made their way into the sub-lobby.

"What is that?" Cindy said as she entered the room. There was a repetitive beeping not too far off.

"Sounds like…" Rebecca said, then stopping herself. She didn't want to panic the other two. She walked around the column in the middle of the room towards the exit, staring at the empty street through the glass doors. She pulled at the door. It didn't budge. "Oh, no," Rebecca muttered, turning back to the others to reassure them with a smile. Instead, her eyes widened. Posted directly on the column was exactly what Rebecca had suspected. A bomb. There were a measly five minutes left, and Rebecca quickly walked towards the others. "We need to find a way out of here, now," She ordered, leading the girls out of the room.

"What's wrong, Rebecca?" Cindy asked her as they entered the same room from before.

"There's an elevator in the file room, right?" Rebecca didn't answer her, instead having Cindy answer her with a nod. Kristen had simply given up any curiosity. She would just do what they told her to. Nothing else mattered. They quickly crossed the clutter of the file room and entered a maintenance elevator.

"There's a passage to the sewer in the second basement," Cindy quickly told Rebecca, as she pressed the B2 button. They exited into a long, narrow hallway. The walls were nothing more than cement, while the floor was just cement of a lighter color. Nothing extraordinary. Rebecca looked at her watch. "Run!" She shouted, noting they had about two minutes left. They took off down the hallway with no question, bursting through the door at the end. Rebecca gasped in shock, while Cindy erupted with a scream. The leechman stood in front of them, moving around sickly and furiously. Rebecca lifted her gun, firing a few rounds into the creature. It seemed so futile. Then, she spotted it…

A loose crowbar lied on the ground, probably from constructing the basements. She picked it up, staring at the creature as it approached. "Run around it!" Rebecca spat the order out at Cindy and Kristen. She ran towards the creature, swinging the metallic crowbar towards its head. The leechman traveled a short distance in the direction of the impact, getting smashed against the wall. Cindy and Kristen ran towards the motorboat in the waterway. They just had to start it and take off into the sewer. Rebecca glanced at her watch. Thirty seconds were all she had left. The leechman had recovered, arching its arm back. Rebecca sidestepped just as the arm snapped at her, and she sprinted at the creature with the uncurled side. Rebecca rammed the handle end of the crowbar into the creature's head, pinning it against the wall. It squirmed in horror, the leeches slowly slipping off the body. Rebecca turned away, sprinting and leaping into the boat as Cindy started the engine.

The boat took off down the passageway, and out through the sewer, just in time to avoid the impact of the deadly explosion. Raccoon Hospital had most likely fallen. As the wind flowed through her hair, Rebecca hoped Carlos was alright…


	8. STARSSS

Standard Disclaimer

Rebecca, Cindy, and Kristen emerged from the darkness of a manhole into the middle of a random road. Rebecca had lost her sense of direction as they made their way through the labyrinth that was the city's sewer, but she was relieved to see the street again. She looked around, trying to adapt to the darkness of the night. Her orbs shot down to her wrist, noting that it was almost two.

"We need to keep moving. It's dangerous to stay in one place too long," Rebecca commented, trying to think of her next location.

"Carlos _did_ say something about the clock tower," Cindy reminded her, suggesting they go there next.

"I have a bad feeling about that, though. That team _works_ for Umbrella, and anything Umbrella planned can't be safe," Rebecca told them her suspicions.

"Umbrella? What do they have _anything_ to do with this?" Kristen said softly, her curiosity recovering.

"They're the reason behind this mess. I was _at_ that mansion incident. You have to believe me," Rebecca desperately tried to convince them.

"Now I know S.T.A.R.S had a little conflict with them, but you shouldn't rush to blame them. Umbrella's the only reason this city is here," Cindy told her in disbelief.

"But look at it now!" Rebecca began, motioning towards the mess around them, "They're only out to _test_ their weaponry!"

"Look, Rebecca, I think we should trust Carlos. He kept me safe, and I know he'll do the same at the clock tower," Cindy tried to reason.

"Carlos could be dead! I've protected you more than he has," Rebecca tried to make them realize.

"Yeah, but we think you and your teammates are all crazy," Kristen said, now tired of the arguing. She folded her arms.

"What?" Rebecca said weakly, "Fine, then, go to Carlos. Be careful," Rebecca finally gave in, turning away and walking for the shopping district alleyway in the distance. They had ended up right outside of the gates to City Hall. Down the road was the newspaper headquarters, now being the main source of light as it was mostly up in flames. Rebecca crossed the road, entering the shopping alley and wiping away a tear. No one would ever believe her about the events at the mansion. All of those people had died…for nothing. It was Umbrella's ruthless, but successful mess.

Just when she began to think about Billy, she reached the fork in the path. Then, she heard the door at the entrance behind her open. Rebecca jolted around in curiosity, only to be struck by pure horror. Just down the path was some sort of humanoid, towering over Rebecca's rather small figure by at least three feet. Only its head, right shoulder, and fingers were exposed, the rest of its body wrapped in a suit of black leather. Strange, disgusting, purple tentacles ran around his neck and down into his suit, clearly from an unknown origin. Its eye was nothing more than a slit of white, completely contrasting its badly treated scar tissue. The other eye seemed to be sealed with stitches. The creature was grasping a horrifying missile launcher in its hand. One hand…

"_STARSSS_," It muttered, as if craving Rebecca's death.

"No!" Rebecca shouted in horror, lifting her handgun and immediately firing off a few rounds at the creature. Although she was positive the bullets made contact, the creature was absolutely unaffected. It raised its missile launcher, and Rebecca's eyes widened. Just as she heard the blast from the powerful weapon, she dived off into the split in the path. She struck the ground as the missile passed the fork in the road and continued down the other path. Rebecca knew it would be another hopeless battle, so she quickly picked herself up. She took off down the hallway, needing more than anything to escape such a horrible death. The explosion she had just avoided was catastrophic. For a portable weapon, it had a powerful strike. She knew the creature would follow her, and as she reached the door, she heard the blast once more. Rebecca swore she could feel the missile getting closer as she ran through the door and threw herself to the street.

The glass from the measly door shattered into pieces, soaring and spreading over the road. Rebecca reacted, getting up once more and taking off.

As she raced down a labyrinth of roads and alleys, she could feel the tyrant behind her. It reminded Rebecca of the one from the mansion, and that only terrified her even more. The monster stomped violently as it chased her. It was gaining! She found herself exactly where she wanted to be. The towering police station ahead had never brought Rebecca so much comfort and relief. Her legs were already burning from the non-stop chase, but she had to keep going. She burst through the iron gates, not stopping to try and block it. Rebecca caught image of a body on the ground, but that didn't stop her from entering. She locked the doors behind her, backing away slowly as the creature pounded on them furiously. _Who was that person?_

Suddenly, Rebecca gasped. The man who had saved them all from the impending explosion at the mansion…the pilot. "Brad…" she said beneath her breath, shaking her head in depression. It was just too terrible. Now, she had to search for Leon…


	9. A Final Attempt

Standard Disclaimer

Every minute of Rebecca's survival was spent thinking and looking for Billy. She wanted so desperately to find the man that completed her, yet it seemed so futile. She hoped with every bone in her body that Billy had found a way to escape. With that positive thought in mind, she snapped back into reality. The R.P.D seemed so much larger now that it was abandoned. There was usually a mess of police officers all over the place, making it difficult to even enjoy the interior design. Rebecca made her way over to the single computer, noting that someone had recently scanned a S.T.A.R.S card and got the combination for the S.T.A.R.S office key in the evidence room.

"DON'T DO THIS!"

It was an unfamiliar cry. Clearly a man's voice by the deepness. Once again driven by her curiosity, Rebecca ran to the wooden double doors in the distance, noting that they closed off the origin. Silently, she made her way into the room, shifting along the bookcases lined up a few feet in front of the door. She peeked through one of the few gaps, and she spotted the familiar figure of Nicholai.

"There's not a reason in the world that could stop me, Hammond," Nicholai said nonchalantly, slightly raising the pistol in his hand.

"WAIT!" The man named Hammond pleaded, but it was futile. Nicholai pulled the trigger without an ounce of regret, and the man was killed. Rebecca swore she saw a smirk cross Nicholai's face, as the Russian mercenary bent down and picked something up off of Hammond's body. Rebecca slowly backed away, planning to catch Nicholai off guard if he came in her direction. Suddenly, there was a strange clicking noise on the window behind her, and she was startled. Rebecca jolted around, knocking over a vase on top of the bookshelf and finding nothing near the window. When she turned back around, she found herself staring into the barrel of Nicholai's gun.

"Well, if it isn't the little S.T.A.R.S girl. How much of that did you hear?" Nicholai then asked sternly.

"I-I didn't hear anything important. I thought you were just rescuing civilians," Rebecca reminded him nervously, intimidated by his ruthlessness.

"I have my own matters to attend to. Ones that will make me _rich_, and give me a push up over Umbrella," He told her, then smirking, "I'm afraid I must kill you now." Rebecca stared in sadness. Everything she had accomplished, all the land she had covered, it was all for nothing. She would die at the hands of this ruthless mercenary, and for absolutely no cause. Her eyelids joined together, and she waited the inevitable end that would occur. There was a gunshot, and she flinched in terror…was she dead? Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, only to find Nicholai quickly limping past her and out through the doors. Suddenly, an all too familiar figure came into view.

"Billy!" Rebecca shouted with awe, running up to the well-armed man. He opened his arms, wrapping them around her as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"It's okay, Rebecca. I'm here now," He comforted her, running one hand behind her head.

"But how? What've you been doing this whole time?" Rebecca asked him curiously, then noting the arrival of another man. "Leon, you're here," Rebecca acknowledged him warmly.

"It's a long story, but I saved this guy's life," Billy bragged jokingly. Leon smirked, nodding in agreement.

"I was surrounded by a bunch of those…zombies, when Billy here showed up and started popping skulls," Leon explained quite whole-heartedly, shrugging.

"That's an understatement," Billy joked, then staring back into Rebecca's eyes. "Listen, there's an emergency chopper on the helipad. We need to get our asses out of here," He explained, then grabbing Rebecca's hand. She only nodded, and followed the two men. They reached a stairwell, heading up one level to encounter a group of zombies. The three fired simultaneously, until the score of monsters was down. They continued moving professionally, making sure they weren't caught off-guard for any reason. Rebecca then led them in a sprint, bursting through the door to the roof with more joy than ever. She smiled in relief as she saw the approaching helicopter, and she dropped to her knees.

The only thing that had kept Rebecca going was the image of seeing Billy again. She was tired, hungry, thirsty, and wounded, but she was finally with the man she loved. She had only dropped in exhaustion, but Billy quickly helped her get to her feet. The helicopter was about to set down, when something pierced the glass…

"Get down!" Leon shouted, causing Billy and Rebecca to take cover behind the entrance. She peered around the corner, only to spot the familiar figure of Wesker on the adjacent rooftop…

"No!" Rebecca shouted in anger, then raising her gun and shooting towards him ferociously. She emptied a clip before she pulled back behind the entrance. She quickly changed clips, looking around for something to do. Leon had ran for the fire escape, and he was long gone. Wesker had fled, worried Rebecca would continue to fire madly. He had done what he intended, and he was pleased with himself.

Rebecca and Billy quickly ran back into the building, stopping at a familiar hallway on the second floor. The hallway was absolutely dull, similar to the second basement beneath the Hospital. The only thing that brought life to the lengthy corridor was the emblem of S.T.A.R.S. It was placed right beside the door to their office. Rebecca led Billy in, switching on the lights as she was struck by a million memories.

"Well then, Miss Chambers, welcome to the team," 

"_It's nice to know I'm not the only woman anymore,"_

"_C'mon, Rebecca, join the Alpha team for lunch, heh,"_

"Rebecca…are you okay?" Billy asked her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder…


	10. An Everlasting Embrace

Standard Disclaimer

"I-I guess so…" Rebecca finally said when she came to the realization that she was still stranded. She walked over to her desk, smiling softly as she ran her fingers across the uncluttered space. She then looked up at Billy, who had found Barry's magnum from the filing cabinet. "Are we going to make it out alive?" She asked him, her hopes not nearly as high as they once were. Billy walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He was as unsure as she was.

_CRASH!_

The horrifying shatter came from outside, and not too far off. The two backed away from the door, and Billy handed Rebecca the magnum. He raised his shotgun. In a beat, the door became nothing more than large pieces of wood as a terrifying humanoid-type figure broke through.

"_STARSSS_," It growled ferociously, staring deeply at Rebecca. Billy shot off a round with his shotgun, and that was their cue. The two began to empty rounds into the freak creation, noting it was having some effect. It continued to approach, however, and shot out its arm at Rebecca. She tried to dodge it, but it grabbed her by the throat. She struggled to breath, kicking the creature with her flailing legs. Annoyed by this, the creature hurled Rebecca across the room. She groaned as the painful impact came. She had crashed into Wesker's desk.

"Rebecca!" Billy shouted in despair, emptying his last few rounds into the creature. It did partial damage, but the creature continued after the injured Rebecca. Billy was horrified. He _had _to create a diversion. He grabbed the desk chair, and with all of his strength he hurled it at the creature's head. It had a heavy impact, as the creature slightly stumbled. It then snarled, turning in pure anger. The monster was truly pissed. Billy opened the shotgun chamber, retreating towards the other side of the room as he loaded his gun with more bullets. The gigantic creature slowly walked towards him, building up his anger.

"Hey!" Called Rebecca's voice from behind Wesker's desk. The creature turned back around, growling. The clever girl grasped a grenade launcher, one that Wesker had stored beneath his desk. "Billy, now!" Rebecca signaled him to shoot, then firing the grenades at the approaching behemoth. The two continued to fire, the addition of grenades being extremely helpful. The creature roared, extending the tentacle from within his hand and whipping it at Rebecca. The gun flew out of her hands as she hit the floor, but the creature stormed out through the door. Billy was unsure whether the retreat was for real, but he eventually gave in and ran for Rebecca. She had been sliced across the arm…

"Rebecca…no…" Billy said sadly. She was clearly infected now. Suddenly, there was a rapid beeping noise. The radio on the desk! Billy ran over to it, tampering with a few buttons and turning up the volume.

"Is anyone out there? This is Jill Valentine of S.T.A.R.S, do you copy?"

"Yeah, this is Billy, can you hear me?" He tried to respond into the microphone.

"If anyone is picking this message up, you_ need_ to find a way out of the city _now_. The government has decided to _destroy_ Raccoon City, and missiles_ will_ be fired! Find a way out…" Jill then concluded

"Jill, that's all we can do…" Rebecca recognized the voice to be Barry's. At least _they_ were alive. The transmission ended.

Rebecca picked herself up, limping towards the window. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. It was nearly dawn. Billy walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. The two had spent so much time searching, and they knew no help would be coming. The streaks of lights that they determined to be the missiles were getting larger, and nearing the ground. A tear ran down Rebecca's face, as the two shared one last embrace. One everlasting embrace…

(A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. I really enjoyed writing it. If I get at least ten reviews, I will post the alternate ending I wrote! So please, keep reviewing!)


	11. Alternate Ending

**(A/N: I appreciate your reviews, everyone!)**

Standard Disclaimer

The only thing that had kept Rebecca going was the image of seeing Billy again. She was tired, hungry, thirsty, and wounded, but she was finally with the man she loved. She had only dropped in exhaustion, but Billy quickly helped her get to her feet. The helicopter set down, but just as quickly a bullet pierced through the window and struck the pilot. He dropped out through the other side, suddenly in his own pool of blood.

"Get down!" Leon shouted, causing Billy and Rebecca to take cover behind the entrance. She peered around the corner, only to spot the familiar figure of Wesker on the adjacent rooftop…

"No!" Rebecca shouted in anger, then raising her gun and shooting towards him ferociously. She emptied a clip before she pulled back behind the entrance. She quickly changed clips, looking around for something to do. After a few moments, Rebecca peered around to where Wesker's fire was coming from. The cowardly "leader" had fled; worried Rebecca would continue to fire madly. He had done what he intended, and he was pleased with himself.

Horror struck them all when a deadly crash was heard not far from them. They all turned to find the creature Rebecca had ran from before.

"_Starrsss"_ it growled, it's piercing white eyes staring in Rebecca's direction. It was clearly only interested in her.

"Leon, start up that chopper!" Billy shouted over at Leon, who quickly complied.

Billy lifted his shotgun, firing off round after round at the horrifying creature. Rebecca lifted her own gun, knowing all too well it would only stop it _so much_. The creature approached at a slower pace, the shotgun rounds hardly holding it back. Meanwhile, the chopper was at full power, it's blade spinning rapidly. Leon watched them with anxiety. They _had _to distract it long enough. Then, he knew what he had to do.

"HEY!" Rebecca heard Leon call out from the opposite end of the roof, far away from the helicopter. He had the grenade launcher once strapped to his back in his hands, aiming at the creature. The nemesis snarled, walking towards Leon as he opened fire. "GO!" He shouted at them, shooting round after round.

"What about you?" Rebecca called to him desperately, as Billy sat himself in the pilot's seat.

"I'll be fine! I've got another person I need to look after!" He told her, fumbling to load another round. Without another word, Rebecca ran around and into the helicopter. She watched with tear-filled eyes as the helicopter rose into the air and soared away from the city. About an hour later, they got a rather faint transmission. Rebecca could have sworn it was Jill, but she shrugged it off when Billy took hold of her hand.

"It's over, Rebecca, it's finally over," He told her, smiling for once. Rebecca simply smiled, tears streaming down her face as they flew off, off into the sunrise…

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. I sincerely hope you enjoyed my alternate ending…)**


End file.
